


Daedalus Wept

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [14]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Advice, Arrogance, Bad Decisions, Drowning, Escape from Prison, Flying, Grief/Mourning, Ignoring Experts, Metaphors, Ocean, Poetry, Sad Ending, Story Told Backwards, Wings, falling, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Daedalus Wept

 

Icarus fell

 

The warm water swallowed him whole

He crashed violently down to an unyielding earth

His wings torn undone through the ripping winds

The heavy heat of the sun melted his wax

He pushed too far

Too high

 

But before Icarus fell

Oh!

But before!

 

Icarus flew

 

He challenged the blinding Apollo head-on

He raced the gulls through the clouds

He laughed at the fuming waves below

He soared like a god over land and sea

He spread his wings

He escaped

 

But before Icarus flew

Oh!

But before!

 

Daedalus knew

 


End file.
